The automotive clay modeling process requires accurate measuring during and at the completion of the sculpting process. Known clay armatures, which are configured to support a clay model of an automobile part, are welded steel or aluminum frames that are sent through a machine process to square the frame. These known armatures are too low to the ground and require the sculptor to sit on the ground or contort into non-ergonomic positions when the sculptor is sculpting the clay model. These known clay armatures are also not adjustable, thus requiring heavy lifting.
Other known devices for supporting clay models include adjustable tables raised and lowered by a hydraulically powered lift mechanism, such as a scissors-type linkage. Adjustable artist's easels are also known. However, artist's easels are not designed to support the weight of a clay model of an automobile part.